


Late nights

by Lameasstowel (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lameasstowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Fluff! Nitori is late getting home and Rin nearly dies of anticipation. Fluffy. Very Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble.

Nitori was late. He is usually back by 6:00, 6:10 at the latest. The clock now showed 6:45. Where the hell is he? He could have been in accident or gotten lost. I wiped my palms on my pants and checked my phone for the 100th time. Today was his big English test. We studied for hours last night. The poor thing was so nervous when he left this morning. What could have gone wrong? The door knob jiggled. I sprung to my feet with my heart in my throat, anticipating some stranger to be waiting there to tell me about a horrific incident. The door slipped open and there was Nitori, completely swamped by white grocery bags and smiling like he won the freaking lottery.  
  
“A little help please?” Nitori squeaks at me with a sense of excited urgency. I grab all the groceries from him and fling them onto my bunk.  
  
“What the hell is all this? Where have you been” I snapped at him releasing all the tension I had built up in the past 45 minutes.  
  
“I am so sorry senpai! I uh, I passed my exam because of you and all your help, so I stopped at the store to get some things to celebrate.” Nitori meekly looked at his feet. I gently grabbed his chin bringing his eyes to meet mine.  
  
“Damn it. I am so proud of you” And with that I pulled him into my arms, my body enwrapping his. I press a kiss onto his sweet forehead and rest my chin on his head. God he is perfect size for hugging.  
  
“Next time respond my text messages you loser. I was worried sick. Like fucking hell man.” My hands searched for his. When I found them, I held them tight.  
  
“I had no idea. I was being so selfish. I am such a horrible person. I’m so sorry-“  
  
“Ai, if anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself. I care so much about you. I love you” I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I was definitely blushing like an idiot. Nitori let go of my hands and I felt my heart drop with them. Why was he was recoiling away from me.  
  
“Rin. Do you really? Please, please don’t lie to me.” His voice was trembling. His look was severe and I felt concern wash over me.  
  
“I love you, stupid. Why would I lie about that. I’m so proud of you. You were not even an hour late and I nearly had a stroke thinking about what could have happened to you. Everything you worry about, I want to worry about. Everything you care about, I promise to care about. Everything you love, I will love. I want to intertwine my life with yours. I love you”  
  
“I love you too” he whispered. He brings his lips to meet mine and I gently run my fingers through his hair. This moment is perfect. If more people got moments like this, the world would be a better place. Guaranteed.  
  
“Move those bags, so we can properly celebrate this occasion.”


End file.
